


[VID] Everything In Its Right Place

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [37]
Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Ballet, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Horror, Confusion, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Festivids, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mirrors, Murder, OCD, Perfectionism, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Stabbing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two colors in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> For goodbyebird, for Festivids 2014-2015.

**Music:** Radiohead (BBC Radio 1 Sessions) (edited)  
**Length:** 4:16  
**Physical notes:** Camera pans several times as dancers spin.

[Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?cyx5r48yj61ojax) (123 MB) and [captions](https://www.mediafire.com/?djer67uf1zj8739)

 

 

Lyrics, more or less:

Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
In its right place  
In its right place  
Right place  
Right place

Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon  
Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon  
Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon  
Yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon

Everything  
Everything  
Everything  
In its right place  
Right place (Right place)  
Right place (Right place)  
Right place (Right place)

There are two colors in my head  
There are two colors in my head (There are)  
(Two colors) What  
What was that you tried to say?  
What  
What was that you tried to say?  
Tried to say  
Tried to say  
Tried to say  
Tried to say (There are two colors)

(There are two colors in)  
(In my hair)  
Everything  
(There are two colors in)  
(There are two colors)  
(There are two colors in my head)  
Everything  
(There are two colors in my)  
(There are two colors in my head)

Everything  
(There are two colors)  
(There are two colors in my head)  
(There are two colors in my head)  
There are two colors  
There are two colors  
There are two colors  
[broken lines]

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [at my LJ](http://bironic.livejournal.com/344074.html).


End file.
